Mug
A mug is an item that gives the player an extra life in most of the games. They are mostly found in Crash Crates but can also be found floating in the air. Mugs appear next to the player's life counter and next to the boss's health meter. There are also extra life mugs for Nina, Coco, Mecha Bandicoot, and Dr. Cortex when players control them. They are replaced by a counter showing Crash's remaining lives in Crash of the Titans. If the player loses all lives, the game over screen occurs. Spin-Offs Mugs also appear in spin-offs. In the racing games, the leading four players' mugs are displayed at the side of the screen. In Crash Bash, mugs appear on top of the players' health, points, etc. Gallery Crash Bandicoot Crashy.png|Crash Bandicoot's life counter mugshot in the Naughty Dog games. papu papu mug.png|Papu Papu's mugshot from Crash 1. Crash 1 Ripper Roo Icon.png|Ripper Roo's mugshot from Crash 1. Crash 1 Koala Kong Icon.png|Koala Kong's mugshot from Crash 1. Crash 1 Pinstripe Icon.png|Pinstripe Potoroo's mugshot from Crash 1. brio mug.png|Doctor Nitrus Brio's mugshot from Crash 1. Dr neo cortex face by sperhak618-d5igiqh.png|Doctor Neo Cortex's mugshot from Crash 1. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back ripper roo mug.png|Ripper Roo's mugshot from Crash 2. Komodo Brothers Icon.png|Komodo Brothers' mugshot from Crash 2. tiny mug.png|Tiny Tiger's mugshot from Crash 2. N gin s mugshot by sperhak618-d5u0ejr.png|Doctor N. Gin's mugshot from Crash 2. Cortex mug.png|N. Cortex's mugshot from Crash 2. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Crashwarpedicon.png|Crash's mugshot from Crash 3. Cocowarpedicon.png|Coco Bandicoot's mugshot from Crash 3. Crash 3 Tiny Tiger Icon.png|Tiny's mugshot from Crash 3. dingodile mug.png|Dingodile's mugshot from Crash 3. ntropy mug.png|Doctor Nefarious Tropy's mugshot from Crash 3. Cocoflyicon.png|Coco's flying mugshot from Crash 3. Crash 3 N. Gin Icon.PNG|N. Gin's mugshot from Crash 3. Crashflyicon.png|Crash's flying mugshot from Crash 3. N cortex s mugshot by sperhak618-d5w1s12.png|N. Cortex's mugshot from Crash 3. Crash Team Racing Crash Bandicoot CTR Icon.png|Crash's mugshot from CTR. Doctor Neo Cortex CTR Icon.png|N. Cortex's mugshot from CTR. Tiny Tiger CTR Icon.png|Tiny's mugshot from CTR. Coco Bandicoot CTR Icon.png|Coco's mugshot from CTR. Doctor N. Gin CTR Icon.png|N. Gin's mugshot from CTR. Dingodile CTR Icon.png|Dingodile's mugshot from CTR. Polar CTR Icon.png|Polar's mugshot from CTR. Pura CTR Icon.png|Pura's mugshot from CTR. Ripper Roo CTR Icon.png|Ripper Roo's mugshot from CTR. Papu Papu CTR Icon.png|Papu's mugshot from CTR. Komodo Joe CTR Icon.png|Komodo Joe's mugshot from CTR. Pinstripe Potoroo CTR Icon.png|Pinstripe's mugshot from CTR. Fake Crash Bandicoot CTR Icon.png|Fake Crash's mugshot from CTR. Doctor Nefarious Tropy CTR Icon.png|N. Tropy's mugshot from CTR. Penta Penguin CTR Icon.png|Penta Penguin's mugshot from CTR. Nitros Oxide CTR Icon.png|N. Oxide's mugshot from CTR. Crash Bash CrashBandicoot CrashBash.png|Crash's mugshot from Crash Bash. CocoBandicoot CrashBash.png|Coco's mugshot from Crash Bash. TinyTiger CrashBash.png|Tiny's mugshot from Crash Bash. Dingodile CrashBash.png|Dingodile's mugshot from Crash Bash. NeoCortex CrashBash.png|N. Cortex's mugshot from Crash Bash. NitrusBrio CrashBash.png|N. Brio's mugshot from Crash Bash. KoalaKong CrashBash.png|Kong's mugshot from Crash Bash. RillaRoo CrashBash.png|Rilla Roo's mugshot from Crash Bash. Crash Bash Papu Papu Icon.png|Papu Papu's mugshot from Crash Bash. Crash Bash Bearminator Icon.png|Bearminator's mugshot from Crash Bash. Komodo Moe's Icon.png|Komodo Moe's mugshot from Crash Bash. Komodo Joe Icon.png|Komodo Joe's mugshot from Crash Bash. N.Oxide's Icon.png|Nitros Oxide's mugshot from Crash Bash. Papu Papu Japanese's Icon.png|Papu's japanese mugshot from Crash Bash. Bearminator Japanese's Icon.png|Bearminator's japanese mugshot from Crash Bash. Komodo Moe's Icon Japanese.png|Komodo Moe's japanese mugshot from Crash Bash. Komodo Joe's Icon Japanese.png|Komodo Joe's japanese mugshot from Crash Bash. N.Oxide's Icon Japanese.png|N. Oxide's japanese mugshot from Crash Bash. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced N-Tranced N. Trance Icon.png|N. Trance's mugshot from N-Tranced. Trivia *In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, if the player is playing as Coco, Crash's mug will still be displayed. This was changed in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. *Aku Aku was originally going to have a 2D mug, but it was replaced with a 3D one. *In the original three Crash games, mugs could be spun away like wumpa fruit. This also could be done with Aku Aku's mug in Crash 1. *In Wrath of Cortex, Crash's mug is animated, while Coco's isn't. Category:Items Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced